


A Fays' Gift

by eatasourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Supernatural Elements, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatasourwolf/pseuds/eatasourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn’t understand why he has to pay such a heavy price for a gift he never asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guide:  
> Italized + Bold = Stiles wolf  
> Italized = Stiles thoughts

 

Fear.

 

 **_Run_ ** _._

**_Faster._ **

**_He’s coming!_ **

Stiles barely managed to dodge as sharp claws slashed at his side. He was smaller in his wolf form, but a forced shift outside of the full moon wasn’t something he’d ever performed before.

 

It was unavoidable.

 

It was survival.

 

His parents were dead. His pack had abandoned him. Offered him up to an out of control alpha that had wandered into their territory. Stiles hadn’t had time to think, much less question the people he’d once called family.

 

He was alone now.

 

Alone, and vulnerable with an alpha that would stop at nothing until it claimed him, or killed him.

  
The alpha’s last attack had heavily wounded him. It would take days to heal the gaping wound on his leg that’s if the alpha didn’t catch him first. 

 

 

++++++++++

 

 

A blonde wolf broke through the tree line, shifting mid run into human form and calling out to a shorthaired brunette resting against a large rock in the middle of the clearing. “Scott! Come quick! There’s an unknown beta near the boundary line to the north.”

 

Scott sat up with a start, body rolling into a crouch before shooting after the blonde into the woods. “What did it smell like, Isaac? Rouge?”

 

The blonde wolf frowned, “It smells… different. It feels like a beta, but it doesn’t smell like one. It doesn’t smell like anything I could put a name to.”

 

Scott frowned, “Who was keeping a look out with you?”

 

“I left Boyd tracking the scent, and Erica is running the parameter in case there’s more than one trying to cross in.”

 

“Good.”

 

 

++++++++++

 

 

**_There’s a beta close by._ **

_Friend, or foe?_

**_It’s mated._ **

Stiles changed his course, heading towards the beta. Injured, he wouldn’t make it far, but this beta had to have a pack nearby. He wouldn’t be out here alone if he didn’t. He completely ignored the fact that he’d been running alone, and without a pack for months now.

 

_Where there’s a beta, there’s an alpha…_

**_Safety first._ **

****

Stiles couldn’t agree more, but the threat was there. Accepting help from an unknown pack would be dangerous.

 

An angry howl sounded behind him, still some distance away.

 

**_Too close._ **

****

**_Hurry!_ **

****

_One threat at a time_ , _Stilinski_. He thought to himself as he pushed past the pain and ran faster.

 

 

 

++++++++++

 

 

Boyd was tense, and partially shifted when he saw an amber colored wolf come into view, dashing through the threes in the distance. He’d heard the call of an angry alpha, but he knew this smaller wolf was not the one. The wind picked up, spreading the scent of blood towards him just as Scott and Isaac landed on either side of him. 

 

“That’s not the one.” Scott confirmed, eyes blazing blue on the approaching wolf. “It’s injured, but…”

 

“What?” Isaac pressed; his eyes were tracking for any other movement in the woods.

 

“…It doesn’t smell like pack.”

 

Boyd startled, “It’s rouge then? Two rouges and one’s an alpha?”

 

“No,” Scott winced. “It’s just... It smells like it belongs to a pack, but it doesn’t.”

 

Isaac and Boyd both shot him a look. That didn’t explain much, at all.

 

“Could it be running from the alpha?” Isaac wondered.

 

Before either man could answer, they all went still as the wolf suddenly dropped out of view as it bounded over a fallen tree and didn’t get back up.

 

 

 

++++++++++

 

 

Stiles woke up with a start, eyes snapping open in panic when the first scent to reach his nose was burning wood and smoke. His chest heaved, and he rolled over, hanging off the side of the bed and trying really hard not to throw up on an empty stomach.

 

“He’s awake, go get Scott.”

 

“Should someone let Derek know?”

 

“Let’s see if he’ll talk first.”

 

Stiles heard a door open, footsteps on a wood floor, and the voices of two men talking. _Here goes nothing._ “Where am I?”

 

Boyd raised an eyebrow, but it went unnoticed since Stiles hadn’t bothered opening his eyes yet.

 

“How about you answer our questions first since we did save you.” Scott said as he entered the room.

 

Stiles sighed, his stomach had settled finally, and he sat up. He opened his eyes slowly, but the room was dark. His eyes adjusted easily enough, and he looked over the two betas at his bedside and the third by the door. He watched the brunette carefully.

 

**_He’s strong._ **

****

**_The strongest here._ **

****

_He’s not their alpha, though._

 

“What were you doing out there alone? Where’s the rest of your pack? You’re in a cabin on Hale territory now, and depending on your answer, I’ll either take you to my alpha, or leave you to that rouge that’s been walking our borders since we rescued you.”

 

Stiles flinched at the reminder. He was alive because of these betas. “He wants to claim me.” _Not exactly a lie, it was the truth._ “I won’t let that happen… he killed my parents a few months ago, and it’s been hunting me ever since.”

 

**_We need them._ **

****

**_We can’t go back._ **

****

**_Dangerous._ **

****

_Their alpha could be worse._

Scott seemed to be having an internal debate before he nodded to himself, and turned to Isaac. “Bring him some food. We’ll wait for the next group to take over look out duty, before we head back. I don’t want to leave this post unattended and give that rogue a chance to take any more lives.”

 

Isaac nodded, disappearing from the doorway, presumably to get food.

 

Scott turned back to Stiles. “I’ll inform my alpha tonight, and you’ll be taken to our doctor so he can properly heal your wounds. You’ll meet with Alpha Hale tomorrow.”

 

Stiles nodded slowly.

 

Boyd stood, and followed Scott to the door just as Isaac reappeared with a tray of warm food and set it over Stiles lap.

 

“Rest up, we’ll leave in an hour.”

 

All three betas left the room, and Stiles allowed himself to release a little of the tension in his body as he ate his first meal in days. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of an engine woke him, and he was surprised he’d managed to sleep at all. It had to be the wound on his leg, and running on an empty stomach for so long. He refused to acknowledge that being around other werewolves not out to claim him had made him feel safer than he had in a long time.

 

**More wolves.**

 

_Yet, still no sign of the Alpha._

 

It was odd. There was a rival Alpha so close to his boarders, and instead of dealing with the threat, he’d sent weaker wolves to watch the boarder.

 

_I don’t have a good feeling about this. They’re underestimating him._

 

**We don’t know anything about this Hale pack.**

 

**He could just as well be too strong to be bothered.**

 

_Cocky. It’s not right._

 

Footsteps approached, and Scott opened the door with a frown. “Our replacements are here. We have to go.” He looked impatient, and the scent of his wolf was closer to the surface of his skin made it easy to tell he was on edge.

 

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked, fingers curling in the sheets of the bed. This pack was an unknown. They could just as well decide he wasn’t worth the fight and hand him over to that lunatic beyond the border.

 

Scott’s eyes flashed blue, and Stiles pressed back into the headboard of the bed, his own wolf rising at the threat in the betas’ eyes. “Sorry, it’s just… This Alpha that’s following you, it keeps coming closer. He’s leaving deer carcasses a mile from our borders, and then backs off.”

 

Stiles tried to swallow around the lump in his throat.

 

“He’s testing us. Trying to get us to attack first by disrespecting our borders, and hunting our game.” Scott growled low, his eyes a bright blue. “We need to go. Our replacements are here, and the sooner we can get you to Derek, the sooner we can deal with the rogue.”

 

 

++++++++++

 

The newcomers were betas as well. Most unmated from what Stiles could tell. It made him more aware of the throbbing in his leg. When it came time to head out to the truck, Stiles struggled to get out of bed. Scott and Boyd shared a look, before Erica marched over and slung Stiles’ arm over her shoulder to help him walk out to the truck.

 

Things were quiet after that. Being in such an enclosed space like the pickup truck with Erica, Scott, Boyd, and Isaac was odd. He’d spent the better part of a year avoiding other packs. Stumbling into the outskirts of human towns to rummage for food, and shelter when he needed it, but never stayed long. He’d run across other super naturals. Bargained his strength, and what he could of his sought after pelt for items of power, and healing potions from other creatures that needed it. He’d run out of the scent neutralizer four days ago, one of the reasons the Alpha had been able to find him so soon again. He’d let himself get too comfortable, and a human town had paid the price.

 

**Calm down, Pup.**

 

**It’s not good to get worked up with that beast so close.**

 

Stiles nodded, and missed the look Erica shot him from her seat next to him.

 

++++++++++

 

It felt like they’d been driving for hours. The trees grew farther apart the closer they got to the town, and Stiles could feel the muscles in his legs spasm with pent up tension. This close to the town he could smell more wolves. It made him antsy to get away. His heart pounding, and he ignored the looks the other werewolves in the truck shot him.

 

They wouldn’t understand. How could they when the last time he’d been around this many wolves, he’d only just buried his parents before he was being ripped from his home by those he’d considered pack to be handed over to the Alpha that’d murdered them.

 

A hand settled on his shoulder, and he flinched. His hair was sticking to his forehead in a cold sweat. He hadn’t realized how close he’d been to blacking out until Erica’s touch registered. She’d been calling his name, brown eyes wide with concern, and Stiles looked away. The others had gotten out already; Scott and Isaac were standing at his open door, both looking ready to catch him if he fainted.

 

**Breathe. We’re almost there.**

 

**If this pack should prove unworthy, I will take care of things. For now, we will accept their help.**

 

_For a pack this big, this doctor should have the things we need to make more of the neutralizer at the very least._

 

++++++++++

 

There’s an omega close to birthing in the Hale pack. Although their pack is the largest in the North, their omegas are few and far in between. Derek has been Alpha for seven years, the youngest of his family yet to inherit leadership, and this omegas offspring will be the first celebrated pup of his reign. It’s a joyous occasion, and a sign that their pack is strong and happy.

 

It’s while he’s visiting the pregnant omega that Isaac finds him, and relays the news of their injured visitor, and the risk at their border. It’s not welcome news, and his protective instincts flare, his eyes flashing red at the danger this could pose for his pack, and his vulnerable omega pack mate.

 

Derek excuses himself from the omegas home, and Isaac follows at a more sedate pace.

 

++++++++++

 

Doctor Deaton wasn’t what Stiles was expecting. For one, the man was human from what Stiles can tell.

 

**He may still prove useful.**

 

_Yeah, right. I don’t smell anything we need here._

 

**Humans are tricky; he may well have found a way to hide it. He must have need of it living among so many werewolves.**

 

Stiles eyes narrowed. It was true, he couldn’t even smell any wolfs bane, and he knew from experience that there were some kinds that benefitted a werewolf when the accelerated healing that was synonymous with their kind was not enough.

 

Erica helped him settle on the examination table, and Scott briefly relayed everything they knew so far to Deaton as the doctor took out some tools to clean Stiles injury.

 

“A wound from an Alpha, then?”

 

“A bat shit, lunatic Alpha.” Stiles corrected through clenched teeth as Deaton ripped the torn cloth of his pant leg and used tweezers to clean out debris from the injury.

 

Deaton nodded. “There’s a white residue in the wound, this Alpha’s claws had some kind of coating. An injury caused by an Alpha certainly takes longer to heal, especially when they aren’t in control of themselves, but this coating could be the real issue. I’ll disinfect the wound for now; you don’t seem to be exhibiting any symptoms of poisoning. How long ago did the Alpha make contact?”

 

 

“I’m not sure how long I was out-”

 

“It was only about two hours.” Scott added.

 

Stiles nodded, “then this morning. He caught me by surprise around dawn.”

“I see, and have you noticed any changes. Any aches, dizzy spells, urge to vomit?”

 

Stiles shook his head. He had felt like throwing up, but that’d been from the blood loss and not having eaten anything in over a day.

 

“Alright, we’ll see how your accelerated healing holds up to any possible side affects. Are you injured anywhere else?” Deaton asked.

 

Stiles hesitated, gaze avoiding looking at any of the werewolves still in the room.

 

“Why don’t you all step outside for a moment, while I check Stiles over.” Deaton’s words left no room for arguments, and Stiles was surprised when none of the werewolves protested, and simply walked out without a word.

 

**He must be more than just a human for them to leave him alone with us.**

_Could be, then again we are in the middle of their territory. It’d be stupid to do something against them when we can barely walk._

 

“Now then, Stiles. Let’s talk about why you’re here. You have the residue from a scent neutralizer all over your skin, not enough to protect you from a werewolf, so it hasn’t been applied recently.”  Deaton was moving as he spoke, turning his back to Stiles as he went in search of something in his cabinets, and missing the way the werewolf tensed at his words.

 

“He can’t possibly be human.” Stiles mumbled, and he shuddered at how easily Deaton smiled at him when he returned with extra bandages and some sort of salve smelling strongly of lavender in a jar.

 

“We’re not here to talk about me, I’m afraid.” Deaton said, motioning for Stiles to remove his shirt and lean back on the table. His upper body was covered in bruises and claw marks from the Alpha’s original attack.  Deaton didn’t say anything about the finger shaped bruising around his hips, and instead put on some gloves and started spreading the salve across Stiles skin. “This will help with the pain, and the marks will disappear faster.”

 

Stiles felt his body relaxing under the scent of lavender, the ache in his body slowly easing out.

 

_We’ll take some of this stuff before we go._

 

“I have a sister that lives close to the Eastern border.” Deaton finished applying the salve, and stepped back. “She mentioned there’d been an increase in sightings of a rogue Alpha traveling North.”

 

Stiles turned his head to stare at Deaton. As anxious as it made him to hear Deaton speaking about this his body remained strangely relaxed.

 

**Humans are tricky.**

_No wonder they left us alone so easily._

 

“I believe she described it as hunting. It seemed barely lucid to those that’d seen it, and lived to tell the tale. Its hunt alone seemed to be keeping it motivated on its journey. It was acting strangely for a rogue. Avoiding most supernatural communities it came across all together, and the only known attacks being the destruction of a werewolf community on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, and an all human town four days from here.”

 

Stiles felt his heart pounding as Deatons’ words brought to mind the horror of those helpless humans all falling prey to the Alphas attack. His vision spotted, hundreds of bodies flickered in and out of his peripheral. He was panting now, chest heaving with the struggle to breathe.

 

Deaton moved closed, hand outstretched to apply more of the slave, Stiles didn’t know, but he didn’t want him touching him again. He growled, eyes flashing gold, and his lax body finally responded, tensing up at the threat he saw Deaton as now. His growled harder, struggling to force the shift and escape before Deaton could do anything else, or the other werewolves came to check on them.

 

He had to leave.

 

He couldn’t be here.

 

It wasn’t safe.

 

Nowhere was safe.

 

The doors to Deaton’s examination room slammed open.

 

**ALPHA!**

**RUN!**


End file.
